


Silent Night

by Squarepeg72



Series: Tis the Season [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione curls up in her favorite chair waiting for Draco to get home on a snowy night ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hot Cocoa, French Braid, Tin Can, "Why didn't you tell me that before?"
> 
> Music to listen to: Silent Night by Pentatonix, Christmas Morning by The Piano Guys

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33553487302/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Sitting in her chair  
She waits for him  
Twirling the end  
Of her fraying french braid  
Why doesn’t he come home?

Sitting in the snow  
He watches her  
Drinking from her cup  
Of hot cocoa  
Why doesn’t she see me here?

Knocking over a tin can  
She stares at the door  
Wrapping her body  
In the blanket from the chair  
Why am I so cold?

Knocking snow from his boots  
He walks in the door  
Wrapping her body  
In his arms, he warms her  
Why is she so cold?

Kissing his lips  
Her body warms  
Drinking in his kisses  
In his arms, her favorite place to be  
What took him so long?

Kissing her lips  
HIs body stirs  
Drinking in her kisses  
In her arms, his sanctuary  
What keeps her here with me?

Looking deep inside  
Her whiskey eyes search  
Looking for answers  
To questions she always asks  
Why does he love me?

Looking at her  
His grey eyes search for answers  
Looking for reason  
To explain why she stays  
Why does she love me?

Touching his face  
Smoothing away the day  
Kissing his lips  
To distract his mind  
Will he stay this time?

Touching her face  
Memorizing with his fingertips  
Kissing her lips  
To search for answers  
Will she ask me to stay?

Sliding her hands under his shirt  
Touching his warm skin  
Slipping her hands around  
To unbutton his shirt  
Will he notice when he touches me?

Sliding his hands down her throat  
Touching her bare skin  
Slipping his hands lower  
To remove her soft sweater  
Will she notice how I tremble?

Kissing down his throat  
Searching for his taste with her tongue  
Searching lower  
To free the button of his pants  
Why did I wait so long?

Feeling along her back  
Enjoying her lips on his skin  
Roaming lower  
To free her breast from her bra  
Why did I wait so long?

Sliding him free from his clothes  
Pushing him down into her chair  
Standing just beyond  
In his sight, not his reach  
What do I tell him?

Reaching for her waist  
Pulling her to his nakedness  
Sitting still before her  
In her arms, not yet in her body  
What is she hiding?

Kneeling before him  
Teasing his hard cock with her tongue  
Sliding him deep  
In her hands, he groans  
Why do I need him so?

Caressing her shoulder  
Holding on to his sanity by a thread  
Lifting her up  
In his hands, her clothes fall away  
Why does she hide her body from me?

Sitting on his lap  
Running her hands over his skin  
Lifting up in her knees  
To take him inside  
When will he save me?

Filling her wet pussy  
Driving himself deeper into her heat  
Lifting her knees  
To fill her needs  
When will she fly?

Riding his smooth cock  
Kissing everywhere she can reach  
Wrapping her legs around him  
To draw him deeper  
When will I snap?

Lifting their bodies from the chair  
Laying her down in front of the fire  
Kissing her deeply  
To show her what he cannot say  
When will she see how she shakes me?

Feeling the world drift away  
Dragging her short nails down his back  
Quivering at his touch  
In his arms, she falls apart  
Will he join me?

Sliding his hand down her body  
Reaching for her clit  
Touching her as he drives deeper  
In her arms, he explodes  
What do I feel?

Softly stroking his face  
Staring into her future  
Breathing deeply  
To keep his scent deep within her  
What does he feel?

Softly touching her body  
Staring at her stomach  
Breathing shallow  
To catch the wonder of his discovery  
Why didn't you tell me before?

Merry Christmas … Daddy


End file.
